custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Shadow Story
Chapter 1- Rise In the time before time six toa the first toa were created. One of them was Helryx who, created the Order of mata nui. Later, about 100,000 years later 6 people were brought into being. The first one, Infinity who's strenght is matched only by his smarts. Secound, was Kakaz, who people thought had no head. Third a being named takunuva was born. After him was Shadow Matoro, the same guy who helped Mata Nui. fith was a man named Rogue who was usually a loner. And last is Prototype, a robot sold to the Order. But......Whenever there is light there is dark. So six more beings who were more evil then teridax were created. Their names were, Icarax X, Piraka Zero, Shadow pohatu, Ultimate Gorast, Maxza, and The Assasian. These teams will soon meet other people and a great battle will become. Chapter Two - Matoran meeting 10 years later the Order had a mission for these experienced warriors. To find a De-Matoran and bring it back here to the base to study their element. So the team of 6 went. In thier journey they met up with a toa group called the toa Metru. These toa thought that these people were shadow toa so the six people donned the name Toa Shadow and went on with thier journey. When they reached the place they were horrorstruck. There was a war going on bewtween a new group called the brother hood of shadows. So the team, being led by Infinity attacked the brother hood and drove them away. "Well thet was weird" said one of the matoran. Who gladdly accepted to be studidied. Little did the Toa know that this was not going to be their last incounter.......to be continued tommorow..... Chapter 3 The begining of the end After the De Matoran was studied Helryx wanted the six shadow toa to retrive a stolen rahi nicknamed "the beast". The leader of the toa, Infinity gladly accepted the mission and they went of. Meeeeeeeeeanwhiiiillle, the leade of the brotherhood of shadows, the grat Icarax X orderd his brothers to find a rare speciman called The beast. Little did the shadow brotherhood know that the toa were also searching for the rahi. Soon ....... one of the toa, Kakaz found a part of the rahi so soon they followed a trail leading them to the rahi. When they found the rahi they found a dead makuta on the ground, its prodermis leaking out. But before the energy took another body the rahi sucked the energy into its mouth and grew more powerfull. When the beast noticed the toa the shadow makuta came, took the beast and flew off.........The toa remembered them from the De matoran camp so they followed......To be continued. Chapter 4 newfaces After they followed they makuta they were mislead to metru nui. Luckily they were in Ga Metru who had lots of scientists and smart matoran to help them. But when the toa got closer to the town a group of Vahki surrounded them not knowing who they were. Soon a figure stepped out into the middle. "WHO DARES COME INTO MY TERRITORY!!!!!!!!" boomed the person. The toa were confused they thought Matoran lived here. But as if the figure read thier thoughts (which in fact he did) said, "oh your new here welcome to the matoran fort, Ga lozak/ which is the most sophisticated forts around. My name is Piraka Zero how do you do. "Have we seen you before?" asked kakaz. "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......No" Soon though Piraka zero said something in a strange language and then the toa were surrounded by Makuta. "Mwahahahahahaha" Pirka Zero laughed and walked away. Surprisingly the Makuta loked EXACTLY LIKE THE ONES THE SAW EARLIER AT THE dE mATORAN CAMP!!! Later they were dragged off over the border into the rahi fields, ( also known as the field of death) and were left there. Unfortunetly shadow pohatu secretly injected a poisin into kakaz and in a matter of days he was dead........... Category:Stories